Like Nothing Happened
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Subin bukan ahli berpura yang pantas mendapatkan mendapat sekedar nominasi dalam acara penghargaan tahunan, hanya saja berpura sudah menjadi kebiasaan Subin. Tag : SuHwi (terserah, pokoknya ini Subin sama Hwiyoung), VICTON, SF9. (saya tahu summary nya kacau sekali)


.

Amureohji Anheun Cheok (Subin x Hwiyoung)

 _BlueBerry's 7th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Subin hanya anak sekolah menengah kelas tiga yang seharusnya sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan untuk ujian masuk Universitas tahun depan, hanya seharusnya karena nyatanya Subin lebih sibuk memikirkan si rambut perak yang memiliki posisi duduk persis di hadapannya. Orang yang tidak memiliki gaya lucu bahkan terkesan dingin pada awal perkenalan, tapi memiliki senyuman dan sikap menyenangkan setelah mulai mengenalnya. Nama yang tertulis pada kartu pelajar maupun papan nama di sisi seragamnya adalah Kim Young Kyun, tapi dia lebih sering dipanggil dengan 'Hwiyoung'. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Subin, Hwiyoung pikir dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan karena ekspresinya begitu dingin, seolah kaca bis belum cukup untuk memberitahu bahwa dia sendiri memiliki ekspresi yang sama saat berkenalan dengan Subin. Subin hanya menarik sudut bibirnya saat Hwiyoung kembali membahas pertemuan pertama mereka, mempertahankan pemikiran awal Hwiyoung tentang Subin, sementara Subin mengubah pemikiran awalnya tentang Hwiyoung.

Hwiyoung memiliki daya tarik sendiri yang membuat Subin kebingungan, dia merasa senang saat Hwiyoung tersenyum padanya namun merasa sebal saat Hwiyoung tersenyum pada orang selain dirinya. Subin tidak masalah untuk melihat bakat personal Hwiyoung berulang kali dan terus memujinya (walaupun jika Byungchan menggerakkan telinga seperti Hwiyoung, Subin hanya memandangnya dengan malas), tapi Subin tidak senang saat orang lain tertawa dan memuji Hwiyoung dengan bakat personalnya. Subin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum bila Hwiyoung berada di sebelahnya dan mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang mungkin seperti omong kosong (tentang kencan impian untuk menonton film seram agar Kekasihnya bisa merapat padanya, Subin hampir tertawa karena tahu bagaimana Hwiyoung sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajah saat menonton film seram), dan Subin tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kesal saat melihat Hwiyoung bersama orang lain dan mengoceh dengan riang, mengabaikan Heo Chan yang memandang takut pada salah satu 'adiknya' tersebut.

.

Subin bukan aktor papan atas yang memiliki kemampuan akting hebat, dia hanya memiliki kebiasaan untuk berpura-pura di hadapan Hwiyoung. Berpura bahwa suasana hatinya baik saja setelah Hwiyoung menghabiskan waktu bersama orang selain dirinya, berpura bahwa dia hanya teman terlampau baik yang mendengar berbagai keluhan Hwiyoung . . .

"Aku tidak mau, itu bukan urusanku" Hwiyoung memutus panggilan dengan Chani, entah apa hubungan Hwiyoung dengan bocah yang satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka itu. Tapi, mereka begitu sering bertemu atau berkomunikasi melalui sambungan telepon juga pesan singkat, membuat Subin menaruh nama si Kang dalam posisi paling atas sebagai pesaingnya. Seungwoo mengomentari, kata 'pesaing' tidak seharusnya digunakan karena Subin tidak terlihat ingin bersaing untuk menjadi orang dekat Hwiyoung, selain dengan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Hwiyoung. Kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, Dino Lee si Kekasih Vernon juga melakukannya karena Dino berada di kelas yang sama dan rumahnya satu arah dengan Hwiyoung juga Subin

"Kenapa?" Subin bertanya dengan nada dan ekspresi biasa, walau semua hal yang menyangkut 'Hwiyoung bersama orang lain' tidak pernah membuatnya merasa biasa saja. Rasanya, Subin perlu menghubungi Pemadam Kebakaran kalau saja Hwiyoung mengakhiri panggilan Chani dengan senyum lebar, untung saja dia tidak perlu melakukan itu

"Chani memiliki masalah kecil dan ingin menginap di rumahku, tapi aku tidak mau. Dua pekan yang lalu, dia sudah menginap di rumahku hingga membuatku kesal karena dia terus menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Dasar bocah tidak sopan" Lucu sekali melihat banyak ekspresi di wajah Hwiyoung yang terkesan dingin dan kaku pada orang baru, membuat Subin merasa lebih dekat dengannya

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengannya, kenapa kau masih dekat dengannya?" Subin tidak sengaja melontarkan pertanyaan itu, namun berusaha terlihat tenang dan tidak mencurigakan. Dia bukan ahli dalam berpura-pura, tapi berpura di hadapan Hwiyoung sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, seperti hobi mendengar musik bagi orang lain

"Dia adalah anak dari rekan bisnis orangtuaku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja" Balas Hwiyoung dengan ekspresi sebal, tapi Subin merasa iri pada si Kang yang berhasil membuat banyak ekspresi di wajah Hwiyoung. Seseorang yang dingin seperti Hwiyoung bisa tersenyum senang atau mencebik sebal karena membicarakan Chani, membuat Subin mempertanyakan berapa dekat hubungan Hwiyoung dengan Chani sebenarnya

"Hanya itu?" Pertanyaan Subin mendapat pandangan bingung dari Hwiyoung, merasa tidak biasanya Subin menanyakan suatu hal terlalu jauh. Mereka berada di usia yang sama dan memiliki banyak hal yang diketahui bersama, mereka selalu membicarakan sesuatu pada bagian dasar dan beralih pada hal lain tanpa mendalami pembicaraan sebelumnya (pengecualian jika mereka tengah membicarakan tugas kelompok, tentunya)

"Iya, hanya itu. Apa kau pikir, kami adalah sepasang Kekasih?" Hwiyoung dengan selera humor yang rendah lebih sering membuat keadaan tidak menjadi baik, bahkan Subin tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri karena lelucon tidak lucu Hwiyoung

"Tidak mungkin, Chani kan sudah memiliki Rowoon yang keren dan mapan. Hanya saja, perbedaan usia mereka membuat banyak dari jadwal mereka tidak sama, dan Chani akan menginap di rumahku kalau sedang dalam mode ngambek dengan Kekasihnya" Lanjut Hwiyoung tanpa menerima balasan dari Subin, mencebik sebal karena mengingat si Kang yang lahir delapan bulan lebih lama darinya. Seharusnya, tidak masalah kalau Chani sudah memiliki pasangan. Tapi, dengan hubungan mereka (Hwiyoung dan Chani) yang begitu dekat, apa sungguh tidak ada satupun yang memiliki perasaan?

"Kau sendiri tidak berminat memiliki pasangan?" Rasanya, Subin tidak pernah membicarakan sesuatu hingga begitu serius. Kalau mencari alasan, mungkin ini karena Subin tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan, tapi biasanya juga Hwiyoung yang harus membuka obrolan dan memutar otak untuk mencari bahan obrolan

"Aku memiliki minat, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah orang yang sedang kuminati juga berminat untuk memiliki hubungan" Hwiyoung tersenyum saat Subin melebarkan matanya, menjadi tawa kecil yang lebih menarik perhatian Subin dari pemandangan langit senja saat ini

"Lalu, kau tidak memiliki minat?" Balasan tanya dari Hwiyoung menahan Subin untuk bertanya siapa orang yang diminati oleh si rambut perak, lagipula itu pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi bagi hubungan mereka yang tidak begitu dekat

"Eum, ah . . . mungkin" Jawab Subin yang terkesan tidak tentu seraya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat Hwiyoung tertawa kecil. Subin yang sering dilihat Hwiyoung begitu dingin dan selalu yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan juga dia lakukan, tapi pembicaraan seperti ini membuat Hwiyoung melihat sisi lain dari Subin yang menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum

"Ada film yang ingin aku tonton pada akhir pekan ini, apa kau memiliki waktu?" Tanya Hwiyoung, walau sebenarnya dia sangat hafal dengan jawaban Subin pada akhirnya

"Film tentang apa?" Subin yang datar dan terkesan tidak peduli pada pembicaraan dengan Hwiyoung sudah kembali, bersikap tidak tertarik pada ajakan Hwiyoung di akhir pekan ini. Tapi, entah itu film dengan tema horor, sejarah, atau drama, Subin pasti menemani Hwiyoung untuk menonton film itu bersama dan mendengar Hwiyoung bicara penuh semangat setelah film itu selesai seolah Subin tidak menonton film itu bersamanya sedari empat jam sebelumnya

"Entahlah, aku akan memutuskan saat berada di bioskop" Ujar Hwiyoung dengan senyum lebar, dibalas beberapa anggukan kepala Subin seperti tengah memikirkan keputusannya. Padahal, Hwiyoung sudah sangat yakin dengan balasan Subin pada akhirnya

"Baiklah, itu bukan ide yang buruk" Subin melirik pada Hwiyoung yang menggerakkan bibir, persis seperti balasannya. Hwiyoung hanya menampilkan senyum lebar sewaktu Subin memberikan tatapan tajam padanya, membuat Subin mendengus sebal dan turut membentuk senyum tipis.

.

Kalau Subin berpura bahwa dia baik saja saat melihat Hwiyoung bersama orang lain, Hwiyoung berpura tidak melihat guratan sebal di wajah Subin yang sebenarnya begitu menggemaskan.

Kalau Subin berpura tersenyum dengan bakat personal dari Hwiyoung yang biasa saja, Hwiyoung berusaha tidak tertawa saat melihat Subin memasang ekspresi seolah tertangkap basah.

Kalau Subin berpura untuk memikirkan alasan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hwiyoung, Hwiyoung harus mencari alasan untuk mengajak Subin menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kalau Subin berpura bahwa dia tidak menyukai Hwiyoung, Hwiyoung hanya berpura tidak tahu bahwa Subin memiliki ketertarikan padanya.

Serius, Hwiyoung bukan orang yang tidak peka dan dia selalu menerima Subin di sisinya, tapi kenapa Subin tidak pernah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau Subin menyukainya?

Baiklah, Hwiyoung akan berpura lagi, sampai Subin menghentikan kebiasaan untuk berpura di hadapan Hwiyoung.

 **.~~KKEUT~~.**

Jadi, beberapa file yang sudah kutulis untuk pekan ini tiba-tiba error dan tidak bisa buka, membuatku harus menghapus dan menulis ulang sebagian cerita yang sudah kutulis. Iseng mainin handphone dari kemarin sore dan akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic seadanya, karena aku lagi suka sama comeback VICTON tapi baru nemu terjemahan dari single debutnya. Rencananya sih, ini pemanasan buat fanfic series Uke!Hwiyoung (itupun kalau ada yang mau). Gomawo, buat yang mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
